masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gianna Parasini
Gianna Parasini is the human secretary to Administrator Anoleis at Port Hanshan, on Noveria. When the overzealous guards at the docking bay attempt to disarm Commander Shepard, she orders them to stand down, having confirmed Shepard's Spectre status. Parasini then meets Shepard at the entrance to Port Hanshan and mentions in passing that Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria, having recently travelled to Peak 15. Gianna Parasini is voiced by Wendy Braun. Mass Effect After Anoleis refuses to give Shepard a garage pass, Parasini beckons Shepard over and states that Anoleis is not the only person with a garage pass, remarking that "you can't bludgeon your way through bureaucracy". She hints that Lorik Qui'in, recently accused of corruption by Anoleis, has clearance to leave Port Hanshan. Shepard can follow her suggestion and, with Qui'in's clearance, raid the Synthetic Insights office for evidence that Anoleis is the one who is corrupt. The Commander is forced to shoot several ERCS guards, including Kaira Stirling. After Shepard and the squad leave Synthetic Insights, Parasini meets them on the stairs and asks about the "reports of noise". She then requests Shepard meet her for a drink in the hotel bar. Shepard can choose whether or not to oblige. If the Commander meets her, Parasini reveals that she is an agent for Internal Affairs. She is employed by the executive board and has been under cover, investigating Anoleis' corruption for six months. However, her position does not give her access to evidence that will help convict Anoleis: "He's a crook, not a moron! He doesn't keep logs on his computer saying 'This month I stole three million credits!'" She asks Shepard to convince Qui'in to testify — his evidence and testimony are everything she needs. In return, she will give Shepard a garage pass. At this point, Shepard can choose to assist Parasini by convincing Qui'in to testify. She is surprised Shepard wanted to help, given that the Spectres are able to operate outside the law, but nonetheless, she is grateful for the help. She then arrests Anoleis, hauling the salarian off as he demands Shepard to arrest Parasini for what she has done. As she leaves, Parasini cheerfully says she owes Shepard a beer. Alternatively, Shepard can betray her by warning Anoleis that Parasini is about to arrest him, allowing him to prepare his pistol for self-defense. When Parasini goes into Anoleis' office, gunshots are heard and Shepard later finds both of them dead. Mass Effect 2 If Parasini did not die and Shepard helped her pin evidence on Anoleis, she can be found on Illium near Serrice Technology. Parasini makes good on her promise of buying Shepard a beer. After their brief chat, Parasini quickly excuses herself but not before leaving Shepard a note, seeking Shepard's help once again; this time to arrest an asari smuggler named Hermia. Should a male Shepard assists her, she rewards him with a kiss, stating "Much better than an autograph". On the other hand, if Shepard didn't help Parasini on Noveria, she will not give Shepard a kiss. Note: To get the kiss from Parasini, two conditions must be satisfied. Shepard must have helped Parasini on Noveria '''and '''you must choose the paragon farewell line ("It was good seeing you"), not the neutral farewell line. When asked about the nature of her next mission, Gianna mentions that some people are interested in dark energy and whether it's something her superiors should be concerned about. This could possibly be linked to the star Dholen which was rapidly aging due to dark energy. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category: Characters Category: Humans Category: Noveria Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Consequences Category:Illium